


The Love of a Lifetime

by Anonymous



Series: Joy's soul lies in the doing [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Longterm relationship, Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 03:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19558249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate.Not all of them meet.Not all of them are romantic.Tweek and Craig are not soulmates but still have been together for all their childhood. Their entire lives seems possible even.Then Tweek meets his soulmate.





	The Love of a Lifetime

“What do you think about soulmates?” Tweek asked as they swung on the swings under the hot afternoon sun. Sweat glistened off his forehead. 

Craig turned to him, feet catching on the gravel with each swing. He’d grown taller, barely small enough for this anymore. His blue chullo switched out for a blue baseball. 

“We all have one. “ Craig showed him his own wrist, a smudge barely visible. _Shakespeare sucks. We should see Hamilton, Wesley._ inscribed in feminine writing. “Doesn’t mean anything. Mom and Dad aren’t soulmates and love each other.”

“My parents are a match.” Tweek said and looked at his own naked wrists. There was no rhyme or reason how the mark appeared. Just during puberty. 

“Yeah, but like if I have a chick then it means we’re going to be platonic. I don’t think it’s going to make me not be gay like magic.” Tweek smiled. 

“My parents are messed up man. They love each other but I know that it isn’t like going to make me any less me too.”

“What if you meet your soulmate and it’s a guy? What if we’re still dating?”

“There are same sex platonic matches, Tweek. It’s also a choice to go with them. You won’t have to.”

“Maybe.” Tweek said. “We probably won’t meet them.”

“Yeah. Why’d you think about it.” 

“We’re going to middle school. You just got the mark. What if you meet her? Or a dude with really girly writing?”

“If it’s a girl then we’ll still dating and I guess Clyde isn’t my best friend anymore. If it’s a dude then he’s not going to be my boyfriend just because.”

“You could date him.” Tweek said. “So you could see.”

“I don’t want to. You’re my boyfriend.” Craig said seriously. 

“My parents think it’s important to see.” He looked at Craig. “Would you let me?”

“Date your soulmate? I-” Craig frowned. He looked unhappy. “I don’t want to lose you but I want you to be happy. If that isn’t with me then-I’d be an ass to stop you.”

“I don’t want to date anyone who isn’t you either.” Tweek said. 

“We’re twelve though. We have our entire lives to maybe not find our soulmates. We could still love each other.”

“I’m not dating you to wait for my soulmate.” Tweek said. “You’re my boyfriend and I love you.” Craig smiled. 

“Me too.”

They swung for a bit longer. 

“I hope we last forever.”

“Me too. If we ever break up let’s not be like Stan and Wendy at least.” 

“Gah, no. That’s so dramatic.”

“Well they got me deported to Peru. When don’t they do dramatic?” Tweek laughed and agreed.

\--

Craig was thirteen when the words appeared on Tweek’s wrist. He’d stayed over with the rest of the guys. The two shared a bed because they could while others were there. Otherwise his mom would glare at them until one of them got onto the small cushioned pad his parents had bought. 

Tweek had slept with blank wrist and woke up to the words _I think your luck just changed today_ in very straight and meticulous writing. 

The blond boy hadn’t even noticed them until he went to pour coffee in the morning. His shout had caused Craig to investigate, expecting a panic attack. The others in the room grumbled at the noise but kept sleeping, used to the sound of Tweek’s occasional panics

Instead Tweek was staring his wrist in shock. Craig felt his heart skip. The handwriting could belong to anyone, man or woman. 

Craig was definintely gay, not bisexual, so he knew he had a platonic match. But Tweek? What if Tweek had a romantic match?

He thought about their conversation last year. He’d had to let Tweek date someone else if they met. A small part of jealousy ate at his heart for an ugly moment before he pushed it aside. 

There were no guarantees Tweek would meet his match or Craig would meet his. So he would be the best boyfriend he could be until the end of their relationship. He walked to Tweek and offered him support like Tweek had when Craig’s own mark had appeared. 

\---

By the time the two were nineteen they had not met their match. No one at their school had by graduation. Then everyone had split and set out to study or forge a life. Token had ended up a Princeton. Clyde at the University of Wyoming of all places. Jimmy had been accepted to NYU. 

It had sucked. It still sucked to feel the drift between the friends he’d spent a lifetime with. Tweek had stuck to his side though. 

They’d had one goal, attend school in the same city or area. They’d applied to schools they wanted and in the same cities. Sometimes it was the same school. Other times it wasn’t. 

They’d been accepted into three towns that had met their criteria. 

Funnily enough the one that offered them the best financial aid packages were in California.

Craig and Tweek attended two different universities but both in LA. It was expensive but made it work and liked the city. Mr and Mrs Tweak funded the apartment and half of Tweek’s tuition as ‘business owners’. Craig parents contributed what they could but a good scholarship and a few loans covered the majority of Craig’s expenses.

Craig and Tweek were at Ralphs trying to look for food for the week, trying to vary up their small food budget.

“Babe, you need anything from the snack aisle?” Tweek looked back at Craig. 

“Nothing.”

“You sure?” 

“You’d share anyway.” Craig rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll get a few things for you just in case.”

“Thanks, Craig.” Tweek went back in search of some invert sugar, oddly plundered. He had good memories of Dad teaching him to make some but Tweek preferred to use the already items. 

Craig came back, holding several snack items he liked. Tweek smiled at him. 

“Nothing?”

“No and with my luck, I’ll mess up making it. We’ll have small fire instead of me baking something.”

The sound of shattering glass had them looking over. A man in his mid twenties looked at Tweek, stunned and eyes wide. “I think your luck just changed today.” he replied with a hesitant smiled. 

Craig dropped the snacks. 

Tweek’s eyes widened. No. no way. “Hi. I’m Adrian.” The man said. Tweek looked at his wrist the words he’d said earlier written in crooked letters and apparently belong to this man, his soulmate. 

He looked at Craig. Craig felt a shroud of hurt and remembered their childhood talks. Craig wanted to be with Tweek. He also wanted Tweek to be happy above all. Craig nodded at him. He picked up the snacks and placed them in the trolley with their groceries. 

“I’ll go pay for these.”

“Craig-”

“It’s okay, Tweek.” The man approached Tweek, looking optimistic.

“Tweek? That’s an unusual name.”

“Yeah.” Tweek said uncertain. “That’s my boyfriend, Craig.” Craig heard as he walked, albeit slowly, down the aisle. 

“Boyfriend? You’re gay?” Adrian sounded delighted. 

“Yeah.” Tweek responded. It wasn’t great but Craig kept walking. In line he texted his parents. Tweek had found his soulmate. 

The text he received were congratulations for Tweek but followed by both his parents asking if he wanted to talk later. Craig didn’t respond yet. He’d see. 

By the time he’d paid Tweek was still talking to Adrian. 

He sent Tweek a text. 

They’d shared a car coming here.

Tweek was smiling at Adrian as they walked out of the aisle to the entrance. Adrian shot him an annoyed look when Tweek reached his side. “Ngh, it was good talking to you. I get what my parents meant now.” Tweek said like he had a revelation. 

“My parents aren’t a match. I wish they could understand too.” Tweek smiled at Craig. “You got my number?”

“Yeah.” Tweek said. Then he reached up to **Craig** and kissed him. “Thank you for waiting, Craig.” Adrian looked shocked at the kiss. “I guess you should meet right now. This is Craig, Adrian. My boyfriend.” Tweek smiled, a softer smile at him. 

Adrian offered a hand but he looked a bit confused. “Hello, Craig.” He greeted. Craig stood taller. This might not last with Tweek as he got to know Adrian but he wasn’t lying before. He wanted Tweek to be happy. 

“Hi, Adrian.” 

“We need to go, we have a few other errands to complete.” Tweek said and ushered Craig out. 

“Call me!” Adrian said. Tweek nodded. 

“You want to stay, babe?” Craig asked as they walked to the car. 

“No. It’s a lot right now.” Tweek said and looked at Craig. “Thank you for understanding.” He twitched. 

“Of course, honey.” Craig said. 

And meant it. 

“He’s kind of intense actually.”

“He’s gay too?”

“Yeah and he started talking about kids right away.” Tweek looked a bit freaked out. “I don’t know if I want that man. We’re not even twenty!”

“He’s older than us. He probably is surer.” 

“Well I’m not sure. I’m happy being dad to Stripe #5.”

“You’ll have time to figure it out.”

“Yeah.” Tweek looked subdued for a moment. “It’s not guaranteed we’ll love each other, Craig.”

“It’s just likely.” Craig responded. “You looked happy when you came.”

“Gah, no. Don’t say that. It’s just...it feels like something clicked meeting him.” 

“Maybe I’ll find my own one day and know.” 

“You’ll still have me if not.” Tweek said. Craig smiled. He believed that. Tweek would be part of his life in some way for a long time.

\---

It's been six months since Tweek had met Adrian. 

Craig could tell the older man was unhappy that Tweek was living with him. Adrian and Tweek had gone on a few dates but nothing substantial came of it. Tweek was right that the guy was intense. He’d routinely give Craig the fifth degree if they were alone, implying he wouldn’t be invited to his and Tweek’s wedding. 

That he wanted it soon. That he wanted kids. That he wanted to move to New York. 

Tweek had freaked out when Adrian had tried to kiss him the first time and called Craig to tell him immediately. 

Adrian had not handled an anxiety attack of Tweek’s well. Craig knew it was a learning curve so had not been too judgmental. Right now he was like a creepy friend that wanted to bang his boyfriend. 

Craig was doing that just fine thank you. 

It’d come to a head when Adrian had stopped by unannounced and a sleep addled Craig had opened the door. 

“Hey Adrian.” He said. “You need anything?”

“I need to talk to you.” Adrian said. 

“Okay. What about?” He let the other man in. 

“I need you to stop confusing Tweek.” Craig frowned. Confused. He’d pulled an all nighter getting a group paper out. Thank God Tweek had edited it before he’d sent it out. Group projects sucked. 

“What do you mean?”

“You and Tweek. You’re messing it up between us. Instead of the love of my life falling for me and visa versa he’s distracted by his childhood crush.” 

Craig felt a rush of irritation. “Tweek and I love each other. We’ve been together since we were ten. It-it might not be soulmate bonding but our feelings don’t just stop because you showed up.”

“Yes and don’t you see how rude that is? I get you have a chick as your soulmate. That you won’t feel like we will but don’t drag us down man. Go out there sow your wild oats. Be bit gayer. You’re so repressed.”

“I’m not repressed. I’ve been out longer than you have!” He seethed. “I don’t need chaps or chapstick to make me gay. I like dick. That makes me gay. The rest depends on the person.” 

“Fine, whatever.” the man said. “You still need to leave Tweek and me alone.”

“Oh, and where would I go? I live here too.”

“Sublet or something.”

“I can’t afford that.” Craig said. 

“Then maybe that’s a sign you’re not supposed to be here.” Craig felt some doubt creep from his stomach. Maybe it was true. 

“Fuck you. That’s for me and Tweek to decide.” He said. “I’m not just walking out of his life either. He’s still my best friend.” Clyde and him had drifted apart too much for that title to be shared anymore. Though Craig was thankful they were still actual friends and talked over the phone. 

“Listen kid, I’ve been where you are. I can say that this is it. You can’t tell me you don’t know it’s over.”

“It’s between me and Tweek to end it.” He said. Their argument continued for several minutes, shouting and insults exchanged until the door opened. Tweek looked at them while he held some coffee and fast food breakfast. 

“Hi, honey.” Craig said automatically. Adrian shot him a venomous look.

“Craig. Adrian, what are you doing here?”

“He wants us to break up.” Craig said before the man could lie. “If you want to be with him, Tweek, let me know. I meant what we said before.” Tweek’s eyes shifted between the two of them. 

“Is that true?” He asked. 

“Yes. Come on Tweek. You and I are soulmates. We’re meant to be.”

“That’s right but...it’s not always romantic. I’ve been asking my parents about their relationship and how it went about.” He eyed Adrian. “I don’t think we’re romantic. Mom and Dad felt attracted to each other right away.”

“You’re being confused by Craig. How can we explore our feelings when you’re still seeing someone?” Adrian said. Tweek frowned. 

“It’s...Gah. I don’t know how to explain it. But Craig is like coffee. You’re like a new food. I like you but not like coffee.” Tweek said looking a bit overwhelmed. 

Craigs’ breath hitched. It couldn’t be- 

“What are you talking about? Of course you’d love me! I’m your soulmate. I’m tired of this. Of two children playing house. I can offer you more. Who do you want?” Tweek smiled. A wide and bright thing. 

“Craig.” He waved the coffee cups he carried. “Every Tweak needs coffee. I need Craig. When you want to kiss me, it feels wrong, like if Clyde wanted to kiss me or Token.” His face turned stern. “You also want me to change so much. That’s not acceptance! I don’t want kids yet! I don’t want to move to New York! I hate karaoke! I think you’re in love with the idea of me but not the actual me.”

“So that’s it?” Adrian asked, in disbelief. 

“I guess.” Tweek said. “I got you breakfast and coffee, Craig.”

“Thanks, honey.” Craig said feeling like he was going to cry from happiness. Tweek had chosen him...over his soulmate! That was. Holy shit. Big.

“This is bullshit.” Adrian said now looking upset.

“Maybe but until you can talk to me and accept me then I don’t want to talk to you.” Tweek said. Adrian pushed past them. 

“Tweek? Did you mean it?”

“Yeah. We’ve been together forever, Craig. I know what love, romantic love, feels like. I didn’t feel attracted to him. I do to you.”

“How did your parents take it?”

“They’re fine with it. I told them I think they figured it out, that Adrian and I weren’t going to be like them when I still kept dating you.” 

“No wonder your mom still keeps asking what I want for Christmas.” Tweek smiled and offered him the bag. 

“Let’s eat.”

“He’ll be back in our lives.” Craig said. 

“Yeah. I don’t think for a while though.” 

“So I’m like coffee huh?”

“Yeah. Sorry, it sounded less lame in my head.”

“It was pretty gay.”

“You’re gay.” Craig snickered.

“Yeah and it was sweet. That means you’re like guinea pigs then.”

“Or Red Racer.” 

“Nah, Red Racer got cancelled.” Tweek laughed and they started to eat. When they finished Craig went back to bed, a blond in his arms and more than happy to lie with him until he felt back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
